So Innocent
by MaggieMay2692
Summary: Drew's point of view on his and Bryan's first kiss.


**Hi everybody!!! Or at least the beloved few who read Paul Ruditis's DRAMA! Series, isn't that the coolest and most awesome series ever? I wrote this because I don't see any DRAMA! Fics on here… so it shall be my duty to post the first! And just a warning, this is my first time writing boy on boy romance so don't expect the best okay? Now onto the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Maggie does not own the DRAMA! Series or any of the character, it is all owned by the wonderful Paul Ruditis**

START!

* * *

I really don't know how it started. Okay, that's a lie, I do know how it started. It started back when we were thirteen. At the funeral of his grandfather. Bryan was a wreck, he just stood there crying as he held his late grandfather's old fedora. The tears going down his face were horrible to watch, so I kept my eyes on the casket most of the time.

After the ceremony, everybody was around consoling the Starks. I wanted to see if Bryan was okay but I couldn't find him in any of the first floor rooms. I figured he must've been up in his room so I told my mom where I was going and made my way towards my best friends bedroom.

_'I knew it'_ I thought dully as I slowly made my way over to the crying boy. Bryan was sobbing on his bed curled up around the old hat. I sat on the edge of his bed, right next to him, and started stroking his back. He was like a little puppy that got left behind in the pet store. I wanted nothing more than to just pick him up and hold him to me so he'd know that everything is okay.

Eventually the sobs quieted down, though the damn tears still poured down his flushed cheeks, and I pulled him into a sitting position. _'It's okay Bry.'_ I thought, not wanting to say anything lest he started sobbing again. I picked up the old fedora and dusted it off slightly before placing the hat on Bryan's black hair. I didn't realize how close we had gotten, I could smell the saltiness of Bryan's tears on his still wet cheeks and I could feel Bryan's breath on my lips. He looked so cute, so sweet and vulnerable, so innocent. I did the only thing I knew how to do when I was this close to a person and trying to comfort them.

I kissed my best friend. I kissed Bryan Stark on the lips and didn't pull back.

It felt right, so perfect, so amazing. I didn't notice that I was moving my lips until Bryan started kissing back. I brought my hand to the back of Bryan's pale neck and clasped it there, I didn't want him to pull away. The tears continued going down Bryan's cheeks, I could feel them splashing onto mine. They seemed to be going unwillingly as he and I kissed.

When Bryan clutched the front of my shirt and I opened my eyes with realization.

What if Bryan didn't feel the way I did? What if he was only kissing back because he wasn't in his right state of mind. Stricken with grief? I was taking advantage of him. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as I pulled away. Bryan's eyes opened and widened with what I tool as fear. I immediately stood up and walked out of his room, not saying a single.

Then a thought plagued me. _'What if he tells the other kids at school that I kissed him? I need to do something to prove that I'm not before he can tell.'_ I thought as I practically sprinted downstairs, towards my mom. "Honey are you okay? Do you want to go home?" Mom didn't like me being around the talk of death so much, she only brought me because I wanted to be here for Bryan. I nodded my head. "Okay sweetheart, let's tell the Starks goodbye, do you want to go say good-bye to Bryan?" She asked. I told her I already did and we went to go say our good-byes. I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Stark bye like my mother did. I knew I was really saying Bye because I wasn't going to be friends with Bryan anymore…

When we got home I immediately went straight up to my room and picked up the phone. I quickly dialed a number and listened to the rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hope, it's Drew."

END

* * *

**Okay everybody (Beloved Few) how did you like it? Remember, it's my first time right a boy on boy romance so please go easy on the flames! Oh and anybody curious from my Twilight story? Yeah that's cancelled because my main inspiration (a former editor that shall not be named but shall have several new adjectives added onto the EX-BEST FRIEND) turned out to e a LYING, BACKSTABBING, BITCHY, WHINY, BRATTY, NEEDY, ATTENTION-STEALING WHORE! She needs to burn in hell for all the lies and all the pain that she has put me and several good people through! So anyway, sorry for the cancellation but I'm having a bit of a teensy-weensy mental breakdown. Love you LOVEBUCKETS!**


End file.
